


the morning after

by TheGrimLlama



Series: supercorp trash team compilation [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, I'm not even kidding, this isn't a fun fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: There was so much anger.  All adding to the thick feeling in her chest, the one that made breathing difficult. Her anger, all directed at the world for not appreciating Kara, at the Universe for taking her away, at herself for waiting so long to tell Kara how she felt… for not telling her.





	the morning after

It was cold.  

 

Well, not really, it was still a balmy night.  But there was a chill in Lena’s bones as she sat atop L-Corp tower.  

 

The sun was ready to rise, judging by the soft glow on the horizon.  The dawning of another day reminding Lena that her world had changed forever.  

 

Her cheeks were hot, dried out tears leaving burning trails of salt across her skin.  

 

It wasn’t cold.  But Lena was freezing.  

 

It horrified her, the way the world continued to turn.  The way that National City was slowly waking up, everyone would be going about their day.  Sure, they might shed a tear or two, have a solemn conversation with their colleagues about the morning headlines, but their day would still go on.  Their work wouldn’t halt.  They were mothers, fathers, wives, husbands, brothers, sisters… children, they were all waking, families intact.  

 

All thanks to one woman.

 

One woman who’d never see another sunrise.  

 

Lena tugged the tattered red fabric back around her shoulders.  It was as soft as always, save for the scorched edges, the fraying hem and tear across the shoulders.  It still carried her scent.  A strange mix of cookies and sunlight that was just so…  _ Kara. _

 

Lena choked back a sob.  She couldn’t think about  _ her. _  Not now.  Her chest was aching, heavy with the strain of hours of crying.  The thought of Kara… The reminder… The metallic smell of blood and smoke that invaded her senses, overwhelming Kara’s usually welcoming perfume. 

 

It wasn’t fair.  Kara had always given so much, both as herself and as Supergirl… And sure, the city would mourn, but not to the extent Kara deserved.  

 

Lena felt the sorrow in her chest morphing into anger.  The switch was so terrifyingly fast that she wondered if this was her villain arc, if this was how quickly Lex had slipped into madness.  There was so much anger.  All adding to the thick feeling in her chest, the one that made breathing difficult. Her anger, all directed at the world for not appreciating Kara, at the Universe for taking her away, at herself for waiting  _ so long _ to tell Kara how she felt… for  _ not _ telling her.  

 

The sun was higher on the horizon now, staining the morning sky, drenching the city in red.  Lena almost felt at peace.  Thinking back on all the times Kara had talked about Krypton, all the times she flown Lena to the top of the apartment building, just to watch a particularly smoky sunrise and reminisce about her home.  

 

The more Lena thought about it, the more she found herself wondering that maybe… just maybe, this was a sign.  This was Kara, telling her that it was going to be okay.  The anger was slowly being replaced, filling Lena with a sense of purpose as she threaded her fingers through what was left of Kara’s cape.  

 

She wouldn’t cry.  Kara wouldn’t want that.  

 

Instead, she’d start the rebuild of the port.  She’d repair the shelters and the alien clinic that had been damaged in the fight.  She’d begin all the projects that she and Kara had talked about during their 2AM whispers after sleepovers.  

 

She’d finish all of them in Kara’s name.  

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *bye*


End file.
